


Waluigi: Purpose For The Mischievous.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Nintendo, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Important Waluigi, Nintendo - Freeform, Romance, Waluigi Story, Waluigi and Rosalina Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waluigi is sick and tired of not having any attention and being treated like scum. He wants to be noticed like Mario, Luigi, Wario and everyone else. What's the tall purple man to do? Fight for a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Waluigi or any of the Mario characters, that right BELONGS to Nintendo. This is a fictional story for fun. Nothing more.  
> WaluigiXRosalina, MarioXPeach, LuigiXDaisy, WarioXMona, YoshiXBirdo, ToadXToadette. 
> 
> This is a short chapter until I can make longer ones. :)

Waluigi, the tall purple skinny guy that people often at times forget or do not wish to see has had it rough. He hasn't had many adventures in his life although he has been in Tennis, Golf, Kart Racing, Parties and so on. But when it comes to it, he hasn't had many great days of his own. Unlike him, people like Mario, Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Wario and even Toad have had plenty of classic adventures.

\--

\- Mario rescued with wife Peach from Bowser...again.  
\- Luigi went to haunted mansions to stop ghosts and his nemesis, King Boo. And save Mario in one night. TWICE.  
\- Wario goes treasure hunting and also money collecting because he's very greedy.  
\- DK has saved his island many times with his family.  
\- Yoshi and the Yoshi race go to even stop their enemies, Koopas.  
\- Toad even goes to collect Power Stars on his own when he gets the chance.

\--

 

But what is there for Waluigi to do? He never gets his share of money due to Wario's greed. He's often wondered at times if he is as great as he says he is. But that doesn't stop him because he knows he can have even better adventures that all of them combined, but what? 

\--

Waluigi was sitting on the couch bored. Recalling the times when his life was exciting and fresh. The only time Wario brought Waluigi in anything was years ago for the first ever Mario Tennis Tournament. At that time, no one had even heard of or seen Waluigi because he was a mystery. He remember challenging his rival, Luigi and wanting to win the heart of Luigi's girlfriend, Daisy who is the princess of Sarasaland. Luigi of course saw Waluigi as non-threating which angered the purple man easily. He, Wario and the Mario Bros. almost came to blows, until Bowser and Boo showed up and was invited to play. Sometime later Waluigi would face Luigi and win. He beat him in the single Star Cup tournament and bragged about it.

\--Flashback--

"I"M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma Sing, I'ma so Happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" 

He won the trophy and the game. But he wanted Luigi to be angry at the fact he lost. Instead, he just simply waved his hand as he's non-existing to him and went with Daisy. 

\--Flashback End--

"Ehhh, I'm so freaking bored." "Why do those stupid cheaters get to have all the fun and not a me?" Walugi said.

 

Wario was out getting more money and treasure again.

"Even that wannabe Luigi gets money and treasure from going to mansions to save that idiot, Mario!" Waluigi said almost rasing his voice. 

"Curse Wario and everyone of them, BAH!" "Sighs" "Let a me see what's on the tele."

Waluigi turns on the TV and sees an advertisement commercial.

"WA?" "What's a this?" Waluigi thought.

\--Television Screen--

 

"HAHAHA!" "It is I, the great MC Ballyhoo!" "We would like to present everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom to our 2nd annual Star Carnival." "We have everything you can possibly imagine and dream of, the activities are endless!" Ballyhoo said with much great excitement.

"And not to mention that we're giving away special prize money and trophies!" Big Top said. 

Waluigi grinned widely at this. "Hehehehehe". Waluigi chuckled.

"All the best stars will be there such as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and others!"

"WA!?" "AND OTHERS!?" Waluigi yelled. Angered as they never mentioned his name except his rivals and his brother.

"Our 2nd annual Star Carnival will begin tomorrow for our contestants to participant well and fairly, so remember to train hard, rest and all that important stuff and let the chaos begin!" "See ya!" "HAHAHA!" Ballyhoo said thus ending the ad.

"That's it!" "I'll a be #1 again, I'll show all of those losers!" "WAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" "Finally...it a will be...WALUIGI TIME!"

 

Waluigi made a vow to defeat everyone, mostly Wario and Luigi. He was determined to make sure that everyone remember who he is and remember they shall. Is it truly now, "The Year Of Waluigi?"


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waluigi plans his way to win the Star Carnival along with Wario.

Waluigi then started to go over his plans for tomorrow's Star Carnival. He remembered his pros, cons, likes and dislikes among other things. He also had to think about if Wario would be reliable or not as a team.

"Okey Dokey." "Now since that's done, time to a go to sleep." Waluigi said.

Waluigi then went to sleep. For tomorrow would be the day which believes will be his day and time to shine. 

"I can see it a now." "Waluigi!" "Waluigi!" "Waluigi!" "They'll all finally give a me the respect that I deserve." Waluigi said as he now drifted to sleep.

\--Dream Sequence--

"WAHAHAHAAHAH" "I'M A NUMBER ONE ONCE AGAIN!" "Losers!" said Waluigi as he was standing tall on Mario, Luigi, Wario, DK, Yoshi, Toad and even Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings.

"Wow." "You are a real man." "Waluigi?" "Could you forgive me for not seeing you as the awesome man you are?" Daisy said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hmmm." "Okey-Dokey!" Waluigi said. 

He then picks up Daisy bridal style and mocks Luigi. "WAHAHA!" "Look a at me now, wannbe!" He said grinning.

"NOOO!" Luigi screamed.

"Sorry, Luigi but now...you're just small time." Daisy said.

"That's a right!" "Now it's a WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi said.

Luigi then starts to cry and runs away.

"Hehehe, crybaby loser!" Waluigi said.

"WALUIGI!" "WALUIGI!" "WALUIGI!" The crowd kept chanting over and over again, and Waluigi loved every minute of it. He showered in their praise, begging for more of it.

\--End Dream Sequence--

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off. Waluigi woke up in an instinct.

"Aw man!" "Just a dream, curses!" Waluigi said. Waluigi then looked around and remembered something on the calendar. "OH-NO!" "THE STAR CARNIVAL!" Waluigi screamed.

"Relax you idiot." Wario said suddenly out of nowhere. "WA?" "Wario, how long you've a been here?" Waluigi asked.

"Long enough." "Long enough to a see and hear you win Daisy...IN YOUR DREAMS!" "WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Wario laughed. He laughed so hard he was already holding his ribs. Waluigi got angry and turned red, then he threw his pillow at Wario who stopped laughing.

"Shut up, you son of a cork!" Waluigi yelled.

"Eh, whatever loser." Wario said.

"What's it to you anyway?" "You still like Princess Peach." Waluigi pointed out.

"HA!" "Not anymore, she keeps getting kidnapped by Bowser just to get saved by Mario." "I moved on to a new girl." Wario said with confidence.

"WA!?" Waluigi said in shock.

"That's a right!" "I already have a girlfriend, her name is Mona." Wario said.

"WA!?" "Your employee!?" Waluigi asked.

"Hey hey hey!" "You better shut up!" "She more than that to me, okay?" Wario said defensively.

"You!?" "You of all people?" Waluigi questioned.

"Wa?" "You just expected me to be this money grubbing, greedy, nasty type of guy?" Wario answered.

"Because that's all you care about!" Waluigi yelled.

"Ah who cares?" "Look, she comes first." Wario said.

Waluigi gave him a look that was not convincing.

"Okay okay okay!" She, money and treasure all come first." Wario said.

"You can't put all three first, stupid." Waluigi retorted.

"Ugh, whatever." "Not like you know anything about love." Wario said.

That stung Waluigi because Wario was right. He wanted Daisy to return his affections but to no avail. And that hurt.

"Please." "I know about all that stuff." "Anyway I a got to go." Waluigi said.

"Why?" "What you trying for sports or something?" Wario asked.

"Eh, you a wouldn't understand." Waluigi said.

"Well, come on already!" Wario finished.

"Blah blah blah, shut up!" Waluigi finished.

As they finish their argument, Wario and Waluigi both go outside on their way to the Star Carnival.

\--Meanwhile--

Mario and the gang were also on their way to the Star Carnival. Along with them were Princess Rosalina and her Luma. Diddy Kong on DK's back, Yoshi talking to Birdo and Toad holding hands with Toadette.

 

"Great day to be outside." Peach said.

"Yeah." "This fresh air is to die for." Daisy said.

"I a can't believe there's another Star Carnival." "I can't wait to get started!" Luigi said.

"Yeah." "Alright guys, let's a go!" Mario said.

Everyone agreed with Mario and continued walking.

"Uh, excuse me." "Peach and Daisy?" "If may I ask, this Star Carnival, what do you do?" Rosalina asked.

"Well last time, it was the usual Mario Parties we have." "But this time it'll be like a tournament I guess." Daisy said.

"That's right girl." Peach said.

"Are more people coming to participate in this tournament?" Rosalina asked again.

"Yeah." The only ones left to come are Bowser and his kids, the Koopalings." and then there are Wario and Waluigi." Peach said.

"Ugh." Not those two." Daisy said in digust.

"You mean Mario and Luigi's counterparts, yes?" Rosalina asked once more.

"Yeah." "Little advice Rosalina." "Those two like to cause trouble, so be on the lookout." "Especially Waluigi." Daisy said.

"Yeah." "And I hear Wario actually got himself a girlfriend?" Peach asked.

"Cardboard, is not a worthy girlfriend, Peach." Mario said.

Everyone laughed at this thinking it could be true. Only one not laughing was Rosalina. She seemed as if the gang made fun of the Wario Bros. She often wondered had they ever tried to get to know both of them personally? Could they only see the outside of the inside?

"But anyway, let's just get going." Mario finished.

 

Everyone kept walking and Rosalina was thinking about these things her friends have said about the partners in crime. She'll have to see who they really are before she can judge them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story two years ago in 2014. I have yet to complete because I'm always very busy. Will try to finish when I can. Already have twelve chapters of this and gotta find the time to finish it. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. Thank you.


End file.
